


Let's get Frisky

by Cazuki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fan prequel to The Surprise, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I suck at tags, Just Pure fluff and adorkableness, Mostly Soriel but some Alphyne, Mute Frisk, No smexiness, Post-good ending, Romantic/Comedy, gift-fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuki/pseuds/Cazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've seen the story of what happens two years later, but did you know how Sans and Toriel got together? Well, it all started with the determination of a little human called Frisk. </p><p>(Gift-fic for DoniDrabble's The Surprise, which I love, taking place around 2 years before their story 'The Surprise' and set in that universe). Hope you like it Doni!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's get Frisky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoniDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoniDrabbles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831254) by [DoniDrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoniDrabbles/pseuds/DoniDrabbles). 



> Hi everyone! Caz here after a short hiatus to focus on work and stuff. To apologize, here is the first part of a two part gift-fic I've been working on to DoniDrabbles who I have fallen in love with as a writer of Soriel. Doni, I hope you like this and can forgive me on any mistakes I've made! Count this as a fan's love letter to your incredibly sweet universe from me to you. The setting is about 2 years before The Surprise and is my take on how Sans and Toriel really got together. Hope everyone likes it!

Frisk hummed softly to themselves as warmth gently roused them into consciousness. Frisk slowly, languidly opened their eyes.

To the left of their bed, the window blinds had been drawn up, doubtless their mom’s handiwork. Sunlight streamed through the window-panes, the golden, shimmering trickles of light stretching across Frisk’s bedroom, wrapping Frisk in an ethereal, warm embrace. A new day had dawned, and this one marked the 2-month anniversary of the monsters leaving the Underground. Frisk rolled slowly onto their back, looking up at the ceiling and letting themselves feel like trash. They sighed, smiling to themselves with their arms crossed behind their head, casting their mind back.

 

Really, on the whole, it had turned out perfectly. After Asriel had shattered the Barrier, Frisk, along with all their close friends and family had marched proudly onto the surface. Frisk grinned when they remembered the look on everyone’s faces when they saw the sun rising in the distance. Every face was the epitome of awe and hope.

Papyrus, literally starry-eyed, had looked ready to catch flies in his open jaw. Alphys had smiled gently, a look of rare contentment and hope shining in her moist eyes.  Undyne’s face was scrunched up in an angry grimace, but it didn’t take anyone long to notice that she was doing it to prevent tears falling. Asgore and Toriel watched the sun-rise and Alphys’ attempts to calm down her girlfriend when Frisk signed if they were alright or not - _“I’M NOT CRYNG! THIS STUPID SUN IS JUST MAKING ME SWEAT FROM MY EYES, THAT’S ALL! FIGHT ME!”_ – a silent understanding and acceptance flickering between them.

By far the best, yet subtle, reaction had been from Sans himself. Despite the scene unfolding beside him, he just continued to stare out at the deep-red, backlit scenery surrounding Mt. Ebott. His usual grin was plastered on his face, but his pupils had faded to black, hiding his true feelings. Frisk thought they’d seen neon-blue tears gathering in Sans’ eye-sockets. But, before they could fall, Sans had wiped them away. It was at that point that Frisk saw, for the first time in a long time, Sans’ true smile.

After a day or so, it got out that the ancient seal on Mt. Ebott had been broken and after that everything had started happening all at once. At first, important-looking men in black suits had come to where the monsters had set up a temporary camp-site on the side of Mt. Ebott. After that had come news-vans, ambassadors and scientists. For a few weeks, Mt. Ebott became the centre of the world as seemingly every man, woman and child came, eager to see their new neighbours.

Meanwhile, it had been decided that monster-human integration would start as soon as possible. Some old, abandoned houses near the town of Ebott were cleared up and opened for monsters to live in. Most monsters had taken the offer, bunking together in the large houses. Frisk themselves had decided to stay with Toriel, who officially adopted them shortly after. They lived with Papyrus and Sans now, after Papyrus had practically begged them to – _“THE GREAT PAPYRUS SIMPLY CANNOT LET TWO OF HIS GREATEST ALLIES LIVE ON THEIR LONESOME!”_.

 

A high-pitched, sour voice broke Frisk’s train of thought. “And what are _you_ looking so happy about?”.

Frisk’s calm smile faltered, moving to a small frown. There goes their peace, they guessed. Frisk slowly sat up in their bed, directing their gaze to a desk on the opposite side of the room, where a golden flower sat in a small flower-pot. Flowey stared back at them, his expression alternating from pouting to baring his teeth and back.

Frisk rubbed their eyes with a pyjama sleeve and signed slowly ‘ _Nothing really. Remembering._ ’ Flowey’s expression soured further, fully pouting now.

“Well, while you’re ‘ _remembering_ ’, I’ve been stuck on this stupid desk!” He flapped his leaves around in an attempt to empathise his point.

Even after everything that had happened, Frisk still hadn’t been able to forget the poor goat-child they’d seen before they’d left the Underground. About a month after they left, Frisk had convinced Sans to come with them to collect the little flower. Sans had been hesitant, which was reasonable to expect, but eventually he’d caved. They’d brought Flowey above ground. Sans allowed Frisk to keep him in the house on one condition; that he was Frisk’s responsibility and that Flowey was not allowed to be planted outside a flower-pot, to avoid him running away and causing havoc. Flowey himself was almost the exact same as he’d been in the Underground. However, Frisk was starting to notice the plant had in fact changed a little. His snarkiness remained unchanged, and the plant still sometimes randomly attacked Frisk, both verbally and physically. But there were occasional moments when Flowey seemed much more like Asriel.

 

Sadly, now was not one of those times.

“Hey, don’t _ignore_ me! Geez, you’re such a dozy kid, staring into space all the time.” Flowey huffed. “That smiley trashbag is having too much of an influence on you.”

Frisk frowned. ‘ _Like you’re much better_ ’.

“At least _I_ try and be proactive!” Flowey crossed their leaves into a posture akin to someone crossing their arms. Frisk smiled, snickering wordlessly. They signed again.

‘ _Is someone grouchy because they can’t get into the sunlight?_ ’

Frisk had expected a violent bite-back from the plant, but instead was met by silence and a sad frown. Frisk smiled sadly and sighed. Frisk swivelled around, planting their bare feet on the sun-warmed carpet. They allowed themselves a few brief moments to feel the warmth between their toes before they slowly stood up and walked over to the desk.

“ _Finally_!” Flowey grumbled, as Frisk picked up their pot and moved them over to the windowsill. Frisk smiled quietly to themselves, happy the flower hadn’t tried to bite them like most times he came too close. Once on the windowsill, Flowey seemed to physically relax, leaf-shoulders drooping as he simply looked out of the window. Flowey hated a lot of things, but he loved to be in the sun. Frisk couldn’t tell if that was because he was a flower, or because of Asriel’s influence, but he didn’t question it. If it made his step-brother happy, it made him happy too.

 

“Frisk? My child, are you awake?” A soft voice called from downstairs. With no verbal way of responding, Frisk stomped their foot loudly on the floor to announce they were indeed up and about. Toriel giggled “It seems so. Come on down, dearie. Breakfast will be ready soon.”

Frisk grinned to themselves, running from the window-sill to an old chest-of-drawers that had been salvaged from Toriel’s house in the Ruins. It didn’t take long for Frisk to change into their regular outfit; a blue and purple striped shirt with a jumper of the same (knitted by Toriel) and dark blue trousers. Once fully-dressed, Frisk ran towards the bedroom door and opened it, the smell of pancakes wafting into their nose and the room. Frisk wanted nothing more than to run down the stairs and eat their mom’s delicious home-cooking. However, he spared Flowey a glance, knocking on the door to draw his attention, and signed.

‘ _Do you want some, I could probably sneak some to you._ ’

He waited for a response, which surprisingly took the flower a few moments. For a second, Frisk thought they’d seen a glimmer of light in Flowey’s eyes, but when he looked back it was gone.

“Nah. I’m alright…” Frisk nodded, smiling sadly and watching as Flowey turned himself back towards the window.

 

As Frisk walked out into the rest of the house, they breathed in deeply, fully catching the smell of Toriel’s cinnamon and butterscotch pancakes. Frisk could already tell it was going to be a good day, since Toriel only made butterscotch and cinnamon food on special occasions. After leaving the Underground, the monsters had realized they were no longer trapped in limbo-time under an unchanging rocky sky. Since they’d realized that, everyone had started to try and live their lives to the fullest. It was common for even the smallest achievements and milestones to be universally celebrated. And surprisingly, the one who celebrated every milestone the most was—

“hey kid. what you doing standing there?” Frisk jumped away, his head swivelling and body tensing instinctively for battle despite knowing exactly who the low, rumbling words were coming from.

Sans stared back at Frisk, smiling as always and head tilted slightly to the left. He chuckled, the deep rumble from his soul making Frisk relax instantly. “wow kid. didn’t know you were so a _frisk_ of me.”

Frisk giggled, the fear from before leaking out of their muscles as they signed back to Sans.

‘ _Another shortcut? I thought Mom told you not to do that in the house_.’

Sans chuckled again, grinning more. “she did, didn’t she? didn’t say i couldn’t use it to scare the bejesus out of ya though.” Sans winked and Frisk pouted dramatically, folding their arms. Sans had been banned from using his infamous ‘shortcuts’ after he’d almost made Toriel drop a pot of boiling water on Frisk. Despite the scare just now, he’d been overall pretty good at keeping to his word.  Sans continued grinning, striding over to Frisk and ruffling their hair with the phalanges of his left hand. Frisk started laughing again, uncrossing their arms as they went up and grabbed Sans’ carpals.

“come on. we better not keep your mom waiting.” Frisk nodded enthusiastically and let go of Sans as he retracted his hand.

Frisk followed Sans as they both walked down the hallway and the stairs to the ground floor. When they reached the bottom, Sans walked towards the en suite kitchenette, where Toriel stood over the stove, fire magic heating the bottom of the large frying pan she was holding. Wordlessly, he picked up a small stool and approached a large monthly calendar set on the wall. Sans had bought the calendar shortly after they’d arrived on the surface. Sans put the stool down, causing Toriel to look over and smile warmly at him.

“Good morning Sans, it’s surprising to see you out of bed so early on a Saturday.” Sans chuckled, climbing the stool so he was the same height as the calendar and Toriel.

“you know i wouldn’t miss an occasion like this tori.” He picked up a red marker-pen from the counter-top and carefully, almost timidly wrote the numbers ‘ _62_ ’ in the slot below the date January 27th.

 

Sans had never told Frisk what the numbers meant, but it didn’t take much for them to guess. Frisk shivered, sounds and images from a hundred recurring nightmares flashing all at once in his mind. Luckily, he was distracted by a call to his left from the living-room.

“HUMAN! COME QUICK, THE SHOW IS STARTING!”

Papyrus’s voice blared through the house with the force of a megaphone and Frisk was quick to run into the living-room. Papyrus was sitting on the huge sofa in his ‘cool dude’ clothes, literally on the edge of his seat as he watched the comparatively small TV. A Japanese accent telling the story of a shape-shifting evil wizard and a brave, stoic samurai sent to the future was already playing. Alphys had recommended the show shortly after they left the Underground and, so far, Papyrus was in love. He loved the action scenes and the main hero. Frisk enjoyed the show too, though more for its setting and humour. It was a custom to watch a couple of episodes on Saturdays when Frisk didn’t have school and Papyrus was off work for the weekend. Frisk ran quickly to the sofa, jumping onto it as they settled themselves in.

 

About 20 minutes later, as the closing credits rolled, a soft voice called from the kitchenette.

“Papyrus? Frisk? Breakfast is ready, come and sit at the table, please.”

Papyrus and Frisk smiled at each other and raced to the large table next to the kitchenette they all used as a dining table. After sitting down, Frisk noticed Sans was already seated, a wistful look in his eye-sockets, staring at Toriel as she had her back turned, plating four stacks of pancakes, humming a familiar tune. It wasn’t the first time Frisk had seen that expression and each time they saw it, they swore Sans’ eye-lights were becoming more and more like little white hearts. When Toriel turned, Sans looked away, a light blue blush dusting his skull.

As they all began to tuck into their meal, Frisk continued their thought from earlier, before Flowey had interrupted them. During the last two months of Toriel and Frisk living with the skelebros, many new things had developed. For one thing, Papyrus and Sans had basically adopted Frisk as one of the family, saying they and Toriel could live with them as long as they wished to. However, something else had developed as well. After leaving the Underground, Sans had slowly started to get closer to Toriel, his punny friend from the other side of the Ruins door. It turned out they were interested in a lot of the same things. They both liked reading; Sans enjoying sci-fi and Toriel classical literature. They also liked cooking, though Sans did it less frequently than either Toriel or Papyrus. They’d grown closer in other ways too. Puns and humour were still very much a fundamental element of their friendship, with Papyrus half-jokingly threatening to leave on several occasions, but now they’d both seemed to open up to each other. Occasionally, Frisk would catch Sans and Toriel out of the corner of their eye, sharing a quiet conversation and laughing with each other. They also showed a deep respect for one another, Sans helping Toriel with housework and Toriel looking after Sans when he was tired or hungry or needed a listening ear.

It was obvious, both Frisk and Papyrus thought. They were in love. Frustratingly, however, neither of them showed any signs of making a move.

 

A while later, the plates were cleared of pancakes. Toriel gathered the dirty dishes together, placing them neatly on the side of the wash basin.

“Well, I need to get going then.” She said, going to the front door and picking up her handbag. “Are you sure you don’t mind doing the dishes, Sans? You can leave them until I get back if you want.”

Sans shook his skull, grinning at Toriel.

“’snot a problem tori. really.”

Toriel smiled warmly. “Thank you, you’re such a big help.”

“don’t you mean _little_ help?” Sans asked, signalling his height with his hands. Papyrus groaned loudly and Toriel started laughing, snorting indignantly. As far as Frisk knew, Sans was the only one who could make her laugh like that. Frisk suddenly heard a quiet buzzing noise, like TV static, in the corner of the room. His adoptive grandfather was mumbling in the corner, his black gloopy body crackling as they used purple magic to discreetly communicate with Frisk. Frisk smiled at the plan and nodded discreetly to the corner. Frisk ran to Toriel as she prepared to leave for the grocery store in Ebott. Toriel hmmed, looking down at Frisk.

“What is it, my child?”

Frisk made grabby hands and Toriel’s face softened with an understanding smile.

“Oh, of course, dear.” Toriel leant down, picking up Frisk and bringing them up to chest level. She kissed them lightly on the forehead and Frisk giggled, putting their plan into action.

‘ _Give Sans and Papyrus one too?_ ’.

Toriel’s blush was hidden by her thick fur, but Frisk could tell their mom’s body was warmer than usual and Frisk saw the man in the corner fight not to laugh. Toriel coughed quietly, desperately trying to calm herself though she still stammered slightly when she spoke.

“I-I suppose so, my child.”

Toriel placed Frisk carefully on the floor and walked briskly over to Papyrus.

“I’ll see you in a few hours, Papyrus. Thank you for offering to look after Frisk for me.” Papyrus sniggered, leaning down almost imperceptibly to accept Toriel’s goodbye kiss on the crown of his skull.

“IT IS NEVER A PROBLEM, YOUR MAJESTY. YOU KNOW THAT.” He said, pulling himself back to his full-height and grinning at Toriel. Toriel was heartened by the comment.

“All the same, it really helps. And I must remind you again; call me Toriel. I left behind that dusty old title many years ago.” Papyrus nodded, although everyone knew he wouldn’t call her that. Old habits die hard, Frisk supposed.

 

All eyes turned to Sans, who was standing awkwardly by the dining-table, scuffing his feet on the smooth floor, hands deep in his jacket’s pockets and looking pointedly downwards. His eye-lights flicked upwards to look at Toriel’s and then down again. The faint blue on his skull was obvious, but Toriel didn’t notice, distracted by her own nerves. She padded over to him, a faint red showing through her face-fur.

She started to stammer again. “U-um. I will see you later, Sans.” She quickly bent down, brushing her lips over the crown of Sans’ skull. Immediately, she pulled herself back up, her face even more noticeably red, and turned on the heel of one foot, half-running to the front door. “S-see you all later!” Toriel rushed out the door, clicking it shut behind her.

With Toriel gone, all eyes went back to Sans, who was still standing in the same position and looking down at the ground, his skull now afire with a deep sapphire blue blush. He looked up and Frisk was unsurprised, yet very happy, to see his eye-lights were now undoubtedly little white hearts. Only now did Sans notice the three sets of eyes, staring knowingly at him. For once, Sans seemed nervous, neon-blue sweat beading onto the crown of his skull.

“ahem. w-well time to do that dish-washing?” Sans wasted no time in using a shortcut to teleport himself to the washbasin, pulling over the stool so he wouldn’t have difficulty reaching the high counter-tops. He started to draw hot water from the tap, pointedly turned away from Frisk, Papyrus and Gaster. Frisk flicked their eyes over to Gaster, who nodded wordlessly and then turned to Papyrus, who also nodded. Frisk nodded to themselves, reaching inside themselves for the power that had gotten them through the Underground.

 _Here goes_.

By now, Sans was already fiddling with the dishes, his imperceptibly trembling hands causing them to clatter and clink against each other. Frisk approached, tugging softly at the back of Sans’ jacket. Sans paused, turning to Frisk with a plate in hand.

“hmm? what is it kiddo?”

Papyrus answered. “BROTHER, WE WERE JUST WONDERING IF MAYBE WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT… UM… FRISK?” Papyrus turned to Frisk, orange sweat running down his crinkled brow, eyes searching for help to express his point. Frisk nodded and turned to Sans.

‘ _You’re in love with Mom, aren’t you Sans?_ ’

The reaction was immediate. Sans’ skull lit up like a Christmas tree and he froze up, the plate falling from his phalanges. Luckily, Papyrus caught it with his orange magic as it fell, placing it safely back on the counter. Gaster was on the floor, rolling around as crackling howls of laughter spread across the room. Sans glared at his dad, his anger tempered by deep embarrassment at having been found out so easily. For a solid 10 seconds, nobody except Gaster moved. Sans made a sound of drawing in breath, as if to speak, then stopped. He did it again. Then a third time. On the third try, he was finally able to get something out, though it was quiet and Frisk had to lean in to hear.

“good eye, kid.”

 

* * *

 

 

10 minutes and a full bottle of ketchup later, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Gaster were all sat around the dining table. After Sans had freaked out, Papyrus had stepped in, calming him and getting everyone to sit at the table to calmly discuss themselves. Sans was oddly quiet, sipping a second bottle as he looked down at the table, his skull still slightly blue. Everyone else was quiet too, unable or unwilling to break the silence. In the end, it was Gaster who broke the silence.

{So… how long you been crushing for, son?}

As Gaster spoke, Frisk signed the same to Sans, excluding the ‘son’ bit. Not like it was necessary for Sans’ understanding anway. Gaster was the biggest mystery Frisk had ever come across in the Underground. One day, he’d just randomly appeared after everyone came to the surface, talking nonsensically about a void and a bright light he’d seen before he’d found himself at the entrance to Mt. Ebott. While Sans and Frisk could see and hear him, albeit with difficulty at times due to his broken voice and constantly shifting form, it seemed no-one else could. Apparently, Gaster was Sans and Papyrus’ father, who was involved in an accident at the Core or with some other experiment (Gaster himself couldn’t seem to remember which) and had been erased from time and space. Despite all the vagueness and mystery, Frisk decided, much as they had with Flowey, to just accept it. Gaster was taken into their home and since then he’d become one of the family, reconnecting with Sans and becoming Frisk’s adoptive Grandpa. It turned out Gaster was a lot more ‘with the times’ than anyone else in the family, if ‘being with the times’ meant he was clued in on every meme, viral video and joke on the internet.

Sans blushed brighter for a moment before taking a deep breath and talking, directing his answer at Frisk.

“i don’t see why i should have to say anything…”.

Papyrus chimed in again, holding both gloved hands in front of him appeasingly. “WE’RE NOT SAYING YOU HAVE TO. WE’RE JUST… WORRIED.” Sans chuckled.

“pfft. why would you guys have anything to be worried about?...” he paused, his brow crinkling downward and his shoulders slumping. “’s not like it’s gonna go anywhere anyway.”

It was the first time Frisk had seen Sans so downtrodden and hopeless.

‘ _You’ve really goat it bad, don’t you?_ ’

Sans laughed at the joke, sitting back straight again and relaxing.

“yeah, i guess i am pretty _fawn_ of her.” Everyone snickered at that, and laughed even harder when Papyrus groaned loudly. When everyone’d stopped laughing, the atmosphere seemed much lighter than before and Sans seemed more at ease.

“SO… BROTHER… ARE YOU… GOING TO PROPOSITION HER?” Sans almost spit out his ketchup at that, sapphire blush in full force. Papyrus just tilted his head, obviously ignorant of what his words truly meant.

‘ _He meant ‘are you going to ask her out?’.’_ Sans rubbed ketchup off his mandibles, looking at Papyrus, then Frisk, and back again.

“why’d i do that? classy woman like that’d never go for a lazybones like me. i’d prefer to let these feelings burn out that get my soul broke, if you know what i mean?”

So he just thought she wouldn’t say ‘yes’, right?

 

Frisk hmmed to themselves, thinking hard for a moment. It was obvious they wanted to be together, but both just had a case of cold feet and were extremely stubborn in their own way. Maybe… they just needed a push?

A little light bulb almost shone above Frisk’s head as they decided what needed to be done. But it wouldn’t be easy. They turned to Papyrus, tugging on his sleeve to make him look down at them. Frisk signed discreetly under the table.

‘ _I’ve got an idea, wanna help me?_ ’

Papyrus paused for a moment, before nodding with an orange sparkle in his eyes. Frisk smiled back and got down from their chair, Papyrus followed.

“hmm? where you two going?” Sans asked.

“AH, NOWHERE IN PARTICULAR, WE JUST THOUGHT WE SHOULD GIVE YOU SOME… ALONE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THINGS.”

‘ _Yeah.’_

Frisk and Papyrus walked towards the front door, putting on boots and other warm clothing as they both prepared to leave.

“oh… um… okay? thanks.” Sans crinkled his brow in confusion, but shook his head, giving up on trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

Frisk opened the front door, shivering slightly at the cold air before waving at Sans and Gaster, who waved back. Frisk smiled again, walking outside with Papyrus in tow.

 

As soon as the door shut, Papyrus leaned in close, bending down.

“SO, WHAT HAVE YOU GOT IN MIND, HUMAN?”

Frisk smirked knowingly, a playful, cunning spark reaching their eyes.

‘ _Just a little something. First though, we’re gonna need some help_.’

 

* * *

 

 Alphys and Undyne had shacked up nearby, occupying a small, peaceful bungalow about 5 minutes walk from Frisk’s house. Since leaving the Underground, Undyne and Alphys had become a steady couple and so far were enjoying themselves immensely. Undyne had applied for a job at Frisk’s school and just started a week ago as a new PE coach. Alphys was trying to break into the scientific world, writing papers on monster biology and other like subjects to expand on the ‘grossly outdated’ information available to the rest of humanity.

Frisk approached the small wooden door, ringing the door-bell.

_Ding-dong!_

The small, tinny sound was soon eclipsed by loud stomping from behind the door. Frisk and Papyrus stepped back, bracing for impact. A second later, the door swung outwards, banging hard against the adjacent wall. Undyne the Undying stood tall and proud in the frame, wearing ripped jeans and a black wife-beater, shark teeth grinning wide at her new guests.

“What’s new, punks? Ain’t no classes today.”

Papyrus grinned wider, beaming at his friend and mentor. “WELL, THAT’S NOT ACTUALLY WHY WE’RE HE-“.

“U-undyne! Did you slam the front door again?” Alphys appeared behind Undyne, wearing an anime shirt and trousers. “We c-can’t afford to have the door fixed every time, y-you know?” She reached the front door and smiled warmly at Frisk and Papyrus. “Oh, h-hi guys. What’re you doing here? C-classes aren’t until tomorrow, right?”

“That’s what I said.” Undyne said, her face softening at her girlfriend’s arrival. “Anyway, it’s not my fault these human doors are so weak.”

Everyone then started talking at once, Undyne and Alphys talking about Undyne’s lack of restraint and Papyrus trying to get their attention. Eventually, Frisk decided enough was enough and shouted wordlessly, the sound coming out as a loud, harsh scream. Immediately, everyone stopped and stared at Frisk, genuine surprise etched onto their faces. Frisk coughed, the excessive use of their limited vocal strength hurting slightly. They ignored the pain, however, and began signing.

‘ _We need your help._ ’

 

* * *

 

 

About 20 minutes later, everyone was inside with hot cacaos, sitting around a small coffee table in the living-room. Papyrus and Alphys sat on the sofa while Alphys and Frisk sat on cushions on the floor. Both Alphys and Undyne looked slightly confused.

Undyne spoke, staring at Frisk who’d just finished explaining. “So… let me get this straight, your trying to get Sans and Tori to confess to each other, but you don’t know how, so you came here to ask for our help?” Frisk nodded and Undyne nodded back thoughtfully.

“I MEAN, YOU DON’T HAVE TO IF YOU DON’T WANT TO!” Papyrus interjected. “THE HUMAN JUST THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP, BUT IF YOU DON’T WANT TO WE UNDE-“

He was interrupted by Undyne’s fist slamming onto the coffee table, causing a small dent.

“LIKE HELL WE WON’T HELP!” Undyne was smiling wide, her muscles braced and pumped up like she was about to enter a fight. Alphys joined in, little sparkles in her eyes.

“Y-yeah! W-we’ve been making bets who’d c-confess first, b-but this works too! W-we’re in!”

Frisk and Papyrus grinned at each other, Undyne and Alphys’ enthusiasm rubbing off on them.

 

After that, they all took turns in suggesting ways to push Sans and Toriel closer together. Eventually, having hit a road-block, Alphys suggested talking to Mettaton. Everyone assented and soon they were all on video chat with Mettaton, who was in their dressing-room after filming a new advert for a new line of shows coming soon.

“Oh, that sounds absolutely wonderful darlings!” Mettaton gushed through the monitor, deep voice filling the room with their presence. “Well, you can just use my place! Me, Blooky and ‘Ren-Baby are doing a show there tomorrow night anyway. Tickets are basically sold out, but I’m sure I could get you some seats. In fact, I guarantee it!”

“That’s great Mettaton!” Alphys responded down the line. “But… doesn’t Asgore work at your place?”

 It was true. Not even a month after they’d left the Underground, Mettaton and his entourage of Napstablook and Shyren had been signed by one of the biggest music labels in the country. Despite having a chance to start a full-tour as soon as they signed, Mettaton had decided to hold back, performing mostly within the surrounding cities. Sentinel, the town closest to Mt. Ebott, was his main hub, where he almost exclusively owned the night-slot at a restaurant/night-club called ‘The Plug-and-Play’. Asgore had decided to give himself some breathing space, living in a small cottage on his own equidistant to Sentinel and the monster village. Toriel let Asgore look after Frisk one week-end a month and he accompanied Frisk when they went on diplomatic meetings. He worked odd-jobs, while setting up his own company that dealt exclusively in garden design. One of which was a part-timer at Mettaton’s club.

 Mettaton didn’t miss a second and chimed back. “No need to worry about that Alphy-dear! Asgore never works on Sundays, says he prefers to rest then. He shouldn’t be causing any problems, I’m sure of it!”

That certainly raised everyone’s spirits and by the evening the plan was finalised.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk and Papyrus waved back to Undyne and Alphys as they made their way back home, pumped up and chatting excitably to each other. When they got back, Toriel was back and was watching TV with Sans.

“Oh, you two are home.” Toriel smiled warmly at the two, a small flicker of sadness in her eyes as she looked over at Sans, who sat as far away from her as feasibly possible. “Sans told me you went out this morning. Did you have fun?” Frisk grinned, barely able to contain themselves as they responded to their mom’s question.

‘ _Yeah, me, Uncle Papyrus and Auntie Alphys and Undyne had a lot of fun today!_ ’

Toriel chuckled, feeling better seeing their child so happy. “That’s really good.” Toriel stood up, letting out a small breath. “Now…” She turned to everyone, smiling. “Who wants some pie?”

 

As Frisk went to bed that night they found they almost couldn’t sleep. The excitement of the day, along with the excitement that was sure to come tomorrow, filled them with energy and they had to jump around a little bit just to vent. Frisk was confident in the plan everyone had drawn up together and couldn’t see how any of it could go wrong.

“What are you so excited about, you idiot! Can’t you see people are trying to sleep over here!” Flowey shouted. Frisk turned around, smiling apologetically and putting a finger to their lip, nodding.

 

They got into bed, having changed into their pyjamas and for a while, just stared up at the ceiling and then out the window into the night sky filled with stars. They were sure this was going to work. It _had_ to work. Otherwise he didn’t know what they were going to do. As Frisk’s eyes began to close, they felt an old power within themselves surge, giving them inner strength. They were filled with determination.


End file.
